El taxista One-Shot
by Nightblue.rxs
Summary: Dick Grayson un joven taxista casado, nunca pensó encontrar el amor de una manera tan extraña.


Los Teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y WB studios.

Era un viernes normal, Tenía que salir a trabajar tuve un pequeño pleito con mi mujer, nada de qué preocuparse. Salí molesto del lugar, Soy Dick Grayson un joven de 22 años que la suerte no le favorecía, Cada noche salía a las 10 de la noche a trabajar de taxista.

Había demasiados taxis y pocas personas, no había conseguido ningún pasaje lo que era triste para mí, En la esquina se encontraba una pelirroja con un hermoso vestido de lentejuelas y un hermoso escote en la espalda, Era demasiado hermosa hacia que me temblara todo el cuerpo con solo verla. Una lagrima negra rodaba por su mejilla, no me anime a preguntarle por qué sucedía eso pero supongo que ya tiene pareja y yo también, voltee por el retrovisor dios mío, Que pantorrillas!.

Eran las 10:40 di vuelta en reforma, cuando por fin aquella hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y vestido de lentejuelas, abrió la boca.

-Me llamo kory.- Mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Saco un cigarro extraño, eso hizo reírme en susurros. Pero igualmente solté el volate un poco para darle un poco de fuego.

Me temblaba la mano.

-Mucho gusto, kory y dime, Por que quien llora?.- Le pregunte

-Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme.-Dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una triste mueca.

-No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse. Además aquí tiene a un servidor si quiere vengarse.- Le conteste con una sonrisa dada por el retrovisor.

Ella me sonrió, una sonrisa tan hermosa que se me puso la piel chinita, esto me hizo también sonrojar un poco, imagínense una pelirroja guapamente sexy sonriéndole a un simple taxista de cabello negro y ojos azules de apenas 22 años. Que es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?.

Vimos a su esposo, estaba abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha aproximadamente 20 años o más, es de clase muy sencilla lo note por aquel simple vestido que llevaba.

-No creo que haya problema por ella, usted es mucho más guapa que ella.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y se sentó de lado, me sonroje levemente, poco notorio para ella. Para mi mala suerte el espejo se había empañado, no pude seguir viendo aquellas hermosas y perfectas pantorrillas de la joven.

-Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta a mi casa. Después de un par de tequilas… veremos qué es lo que pasa.- Dijo con una mirada extraña, no lo dude ni dos veces y di vuelta en la esquina. Estaba ansioso por llegar a aquella casa.

Finalmente llegamos, la ayude a bajar aquel viejo _wolkswagen _, Entramos a aquella hermosa mansión, dios mío que hermoso vive esta joven. Yo tengo que matarme un día completo en el taxi para comer por 2 días.

Entramos, ella saco un poco de tequila y unos cigarrillos. Comenzamos a besarnos y besarnos y más cosas indecentes. Compartimos los cigarrillos, el tequila… y nuestros cuerpos. Para que decir lo que hicimos? Si basta con resumir que le bese hasta la sombra, y un poco más.

Era tan hermosa, su cuerpo era tan perfecto como ella, no podía creer el momento que estaba viviendo parecía como un deseo de las _11:11 _que nunca se cumplen, pero al parecer parecía cumplirse. En ese momento no recordaba para nada a mi esposa **Barbara **solo pensaba que aquella misteriosa pelirroja que había robado mi corazón.

Finalmente dimos fin a aquella escena erótica, me quede con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella también "Parece que le gusto" pensé, estábamos acostados en la alfombra y ella recargada en mi pecho, quisiera que ese momento fuera eterno, me sentía tan cómodo que nunca más quería irme.

-Ven conmigo, vamos al bar donde están. Que sepa que no estoy sola.- Dijo mientras se hacía una cola de caballo alta en aquel cabello rojizo.

Me agrado la idea, nos pusimos rápidamente la ropa y tome las llaves de mi _Wolkswagen _y fuimos al bar donde estaba su esposo. Entramos sin dificultad ella comenzó a buscarlo y señalo discretamente a donde estaba el. Besaba y tocaba a una humilde muchacha.

Vaya si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica, era mi mujer.

Me quede impactado por la escena, mientras yo salía todas las noches a llevar dinero a la casa, barbara me estaba viendo la cara de tonto y salía con ese ricachon. No podía arriesgarme a que ella me viera, mire a kory a los ojos y ella asintio, al parecer sabia de lo que se trataba. Salimos del lugar y volvimos al taxi. Mientras ella jugueteaba con mi cabello yo me encontraba muy pensativo.

-Parece que nos vieron la cara.-Dije mirando por la ventana.

-No lo creo, creo que este es un juego en el que debemos jugar mejor nosotros, no lo crees?.- dije volteando y sonriéndole

Ella correspondió mi sonrisa.

-Bájame aquí, te veo mañana en el mismo lugar.- Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada pervertida.- Aquí hay dinero para que tu mujer no pregunte en donde andabas.

Antes de que pudiera rechazar su dinero ella ya había salido del auto y desaparecido de ahí, parece que mañana tengo una cita.

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar. Mientras yo y Kory guardamos el secreto de ellos y nos vemos en el mismo lugar a las 10 pm. Mi vida no era perfecta hasta que apareció ella, Bien dicen que el amor está a la vuelta de la esquina, Mi amor estaba en la esquina no con un vestido ampón y con zapatillas de cristal, pero si con un hermoso vestido de lentejuelas y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Te extrañe Dick.- Dijo besando mis labios.

-Y yo ati.- Dije devolviéndole el beso.

Fuimos a su casa, donde siempre, sonreí al recordar… creo que esto será por siempre una historia sin fin.

Este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "El taxista" ya que leyeron el fic, pueden ver el video se sentirán mas identificados con el video (:


End file.
